From Ashes and Dust
by Kodiak0112
Summary: Follow Asche and team ARGT (OCs) on their adventure at Beacon alongside team RWBY, JNPR, and a few others. They will fight through smoke and mirrors to uncover the truth behind mysterious activities that could shake the very foundation of Remnant. Rated M to be on the safe side of things... or dangerous side depending on your outlook.


Volume I: The Argent Birth

A/N: Well folks, this is my second attempt at creating an OC in the RWBYverse. I was actually really happy with my last one before I started realizing I had made a few errors in the development because I rushed it. So this will have a full new cast of characters fully equipped with Semblance/Color/Weapons/etc along with quite a few canons from the cast we both came to love and appreciate. Also I'm going with a different writing format where as I will break it up from Volume Arc Chapter in hopes to better break down with character development and the overall plot line. Without further ado, let's get this story rollin.

(Ownership to RWBY and all its original content belongs to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum as well as any other references to their respective owners. However, the OC and their stories are mine.)

Arc I: First Steps

Chapter I: Graduation from Signal

"So Yang Xiao Long, today is the day we finally get to break this tie we've had this whole year. Too bad for you, I'm definitely going to win this bout."

Asche confidently proclaims this, watching as his blonde opponent waltz over to her corner of the arena, smirking all the while. They had been in a back and forth competition since the beginning of their final year at Signal and tied with two victories apiece, there was no way he was going to let his rival beat him.

Reaching to his lower back he draws out 'Fate's Gambit', a pair of Variant Ballistic Trench Knives, taking a low stance against his rival. Passing his fingers through the slots in the knuckle duster, the worn bandages around the hilt of the black finished blade welcomed the familiar grip.

Giving him a wink, Yang turns whilst locking in place her signature weapons 'Ember Celica'. "Listen Asche, I hope we can still be friends after I pummel you into the ground. I'll try not to get you stuck in the wall like last time. It took all of us three hours to finally pry you out."

Yang chuckled at the sight of him shudder as he was reminded of the horrible experience of being lodged in the concrete.

"Hey, I told you we weren't allowed to bring that incident up! That was only one time and it will never happen again, I can promise you that."

Asche believed the girl just earned herself a surefire ass beating. He could feel his fair skinned face flare up, heated from embarrassment. "Just you wait Yang, I'm coming out in full force once I hear this bell go off."

"Are the combatants ready?" a voice boomed through the speaker hovering above the center of the ring. Both fighters nodded silently, eyes trained on each other unblinking as they waited for the announcer. "Steele yourselves, the fight begins in three…"

One inhales.

"Two…"

Another exhales.

"One..."

Fists clench in anticipation.

"BEGIN!"

Both fighters dart from their corners, instantly locking up in combat, knuckle meeting knuckle. With his size advantage, Asche uses his longer right arm back to punch at the face.

Yang ducks and lands three solid punches to the mid-section in quick secession. Using this moment, she pulls back before delivering a solid uppercut to the jaw, to finish the fight right then and there. However, the punch doesn't connect when Asche somersaults (moves forward and noted Yang has a shorter reach than him) to evade the blow. He passes Yang and digs his toes into the ground after landing.

The male fighter turns and unleashes a flurry of slashes with his blades. When Yang retreats, he presses the attack to move both bodies closer to the ring's edge. When close, he feigns a kick to the leg so he could quickly spin and hit the side in one motion. Dismay fills Asche's face as he's unable to pull back his leg.

"Bad move bub." Yang peers up as she hold onto her preys' leg cradling between her side and arm. She sweeps the supporting leg and pushes forward to topple Asche over onto his back. "Time to say good night." She said with one last wink before she delivers her knockout blow.

Asche sees the first barreling down towards his face. "Fuck, here it comes. I've got to time this just right." He thinks when his mind starts to remember.

Several years ago…

"Get up, you fucking shit!" The figure lifts a young Asche, his trainee, back to his feet, clearly unsatisfied with the performance. The training room, illuminated only by a single hanging lightbulb, was completely bare and the mats were specked with blood.

"You've only been training for three hours and barely managed to land a single scratch on me. How are you ever going to make it as a Nightingale at this rate?"

The trainer becomes engulfed in a menacing black aura making the already confining room even smaller under the weight of his presence, pressed its attack on the child. Barely able to stand, the trainee manages to stumble out of the man's path only to receive a brisk kick to the ribs that sends him careening into a brick wall. Upon contact, the black haired child gasp, spewing out a mixture of saliva and blood.

Pushing himself up, the trainee stares up at his mentor dressed in their traditional black assassin garbs. A pure white skull mask accompanied with a flowing scarf and a formless robe to give the wearer the appearance of a specter.

"Take the offense! You'll get nowhere evading my every attack." The man approaches the boy, who braces himself for the incoming impact.

Once hit, Ache latches onto the leg. He drives his knife into the thigh, but it meets no resistance as it passes through.

'This can't be happening. There is no way I missed his femoral,' the child thinks as a fist strikes him across the face. He loses his grip and is sent spiraling towards the ground once again. He lands in a crumpled heap while his face burns from the bruised wound.

"Good, now you are making some progress. Any ordinary person would be in a life threatening position where you could easily dispatch them." The mentor's condescending voice booms as he lifts his pupil off the ground.

"If you are outmatched in strength, always attempt to cripple your opponent by any means. Lash out at their eyes, cut a tendon, seal their aura off. For anything to gain the upper hand makes us the Nightingales." The man proudly says the last part with a booming voice to his standing student.

"We are assassin by nature, so think like one and you might be able to survive out in the real world. I wouldn't want our name disgraced because one of my children isn't able to make the cut." The mentioned father looks down at his son's pale-blue eyes, ones that could pierce into any soul.

"Now I suppose we can take a break soon." The mentor sees Asche's gaze still hardened. "But it seems to me you aren't quite through yet, are you?"

"No Master." The boy knew if he says he's on the brink of exhaustion, he would be flung across the training room's floor. "I will be a Nightingale… I MUST," he yells before lunging at his father's throat to kill, a strong desire burning into the core of his very being.

Back to present day…

The flashback ends right as a confident Yang delivers the final blow with all her strength. 'I've got him,' she thinks along with the belief this will end their title for strongest senior of Signal Academy. Right as the blow connects, she sees the dismayed face contain a slight glisten in the eyes.

This moment, to fool her into a false sense of victory, was all part of the plan. That's why Asche smiles whilst his aura blooms to life and engulf the two in a hazy mist. His Semblance also activates right before the fist connects to dissipate into ashes.

"Looks like you lost, my sweet Yang," he says while his body reforms behind her. He grabs the same arm she used to hold his leg and place the edge of Fate's Gambit right below her chin. With a quick peck on the cheek, he smirks at his accomplishment of winning under the tournament rules. No one has ever said he needed to win head-to-head.

"AND THE WINNER IS ASCHE SABBAH!" The shout roars into the speakers as the rest of the shocked onlookers erupt into whoops and cheers. Asche releases his downed position before he helps her stand. He turns her around and embraces her with a massive hug.

"God, could you be any more of a giant dork?" says the blonde, most of it muffled under her friend's embrace. Breaking free, Yang watches Asche raise his arms to wave at the rest of the class in triumph, soaking in their applause and cheer.

'He really does look good under the lime light though,' she thinks as she appreciates the sight of the boy standing a full head and a half taller than her. Yang also sees him as a young muscular man with features appearing as if they were chiseled by the very gods. The only imperfection was a scar from the lip going down to the chin.

But the boy could never know that or else his head would explode from the massive ego boost. This had the blonde wonder when she could use the information to tease him later.

After one last pose, Asche straightens out his brown flak jacket and silver undershirt whilst turning back around and walking towards his former opponent. Finally smoothing out his black combat pants tugged inside his tattered grey steel-toed boots, he extends a hand out to the girl.

"Great fight Yang, I honestly thought you had me there for a second."

"I thought so too until you used your Semblance. I had no idea you could do that, why didn't you use it before?" Yang pouts as she returned the handshake then motions towards the arena exit.

"I had my reasons, but that doesn't matter. After today, we're moving onto the big leagues. You did get accepted into Beacon right?" He playfully pokes Yang in her side while they head towards the double doors.

"Of course I did, you jerk. Who do you think I am?" The loud girl shows she's still sore from her loss.

"One of best fighters here, only second to yours truly." Beaming at her as they step out of the arena, the boy is greeted by the brisk spring breeze and the sight of cherry blossoms forest in full bloom. Asche's entire demeanor changes to that of a nervous pre-teen as he decides to seize this opportunity to express one desire.

"So, um Yang? Do you think… we um… could possibly…"

The pause makes the blonde say, "What is Asche? Don't chicken out now."

Gulping down his nerves, he pushes out the last bit of the question. "GO OUT ON A DATE WITH ME?!"

'Yup, way to go. That was great. As smooth as sandpaper, you dumbass. When you finally won the tournament in hopes of asking her out; awesome job jackass,' Asche thinks. Now in distraught, his face blushes to the point of having a stroke while he waits for a response.

Completely taken aback, Yang flushes a deep red herself. "Well…I mean…"

Asche panics because a pause is always a prelude to a denial.

"I'd have to really think about it, this is so sudden and I'm not sure if it's really a good idea. Plus there is this thing I have to look into. It's going to take a long time to get it done, so I just don't have the time. So, sorry."

"Oh… Well it's no biggie, maybe next time Yang." Asche forcing a smile through the embarrassment. "I guess I'll be seeing you at beacon. Cya Yang."

Asche gives a quick wave before turning away, his mind filled with despair as he heads home in an effort to avoid more disappointment. 'Could it have been worse? Sure but it doesn't make rejection feel any better.' Asche replaying the moment in his head.

Unbeknownst to Asche, still in deep thought, a faceless figure stalks him from the shadows of the cherry blossoms. Pulling out their scroll, the tracker radios in their findings.

"Target has been confirmed as the defector Asche Sabbah. Standing by for further instructions."

"Continue to observe target, avoid any confrontation. We don't need him knowing that we have found him yet." A distorted voice replies back through the communicator. "If you are caught, execute our little run away on site."

Closing the communicator, the assailant sighs before melding back into the shadows.

**A/N: **

**Whooo well then. Hopefully everyone enjoyed the first installment for this story. I'm extremely pleased with what I did just starting this off. Could it be better? Probably but when it comes time and I get enough reviews and comments telling me what I could do better on it I'll leave it as is. It gives you a pretty good idea who Asche is and a bit of his background. Hopefully you caught a few of the references that I left in there, if not I'll make it a point to add some in the next chapter to explain since there is going to be a lot more coming fast as I introduce a few more of the OCs and their teams.**


End file.
